


I, Marinette

by Arolla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't take it too seriously, just a funny story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arolla/pseuds/Arolla
Summary: An aspiring novelist Lena Klimka wakes up in the morning, but she’s in an unreachable place. What’s worse, she’s apparently in Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s body – the main character of a popular tv series. How did she get there? How – if ever – can she come back to her real life? How all she knows about the show and life could impact the Miraculous universe?The story is a gift to the fandom for the 5th anniversary of “Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir”.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. The weirdest morning in my life

If anyone asked me about the weirdest day of my life, I’d probably have some problems with the answer. But not anymore. Because the answer was: “today”…  
  
At the beginning, everything seemed to be as usual. Except the sun that woke me up… At first, I thought that my husband had forgotten about the curtains last night but then I realised that the sun was in a strange position as if it was above my face. That could mean that I was finally on my summer holidays! Yes! Holidays!  
  
I stretched and that was the first moment, when I felt something was wrong. It was like my body was unlike mine. Alarmed, I opened my eyes.  
  
A pink ceiling and a skylight above my head were the first things I saw. No wonder that the sun had woken me up… I turned right and my heart skipped a beat, when I realised where I was. My husband disappeared, everything was terribly pink, and I was in a bed on a mezzanine – which could be dreadful for a person with fear of heights, like me! And finally, it looked like I’d woken up in Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s room, the main character of the “Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir” show…  
  
‘ _Don’t panic!_ ’ I told myself and got up.  
  
That only increased my panic. When I saw my body that wasn’t mine, my heart began racing and I had a feeling that I was losing my mind! I supressed a frightened scream and ran down from the mezzanine. I remembered from the show that there should be a mirror somewhere there. I needed to see that!  
  
And I saw it: a terrified pale Marinette’s face staring at me…  
  
What the hell had happened here?!  
  
Yesterday – to be honest… today, because I’d finished writing after midnight – I went to sleep as Lena Klimka! Sure, I knew I shouldn’t write that fanfic so late in night, but I couldn’t stop when the story went so well in my head. However, that didn’t explain my presence in this universe. The obvious explanation like 'it's just a dream' wasn't a case. Somehow, I knew it wasn’t a dream.  
  
My mind was like a spinning wheel. I was trying to figure out how I could appear in this unreal world and what I should do with myself now. If I was Marinette, probably I should go to school…  
  
To school?! I’d been at school ages ago! And I barely spoke French! Only basics like weather or small talk…  
  
“Je m’appelle Lena…” I muttered, observing myself in the mirror. Correction! Observing not myself but the character in whose body I’d woken up this morning. “Damn! Je m’appelle Marinette! Marinette for heaven’s sake!”  
  
“Marinette?” I heard a little voice somewhere in the room.  
  
I looked around and froze.  
  
Oh, sweet lord! Tikki in the flesh! God, she was so cute! A tiny red creature with black dots on its body – undoubtfully the Ladybug’s kwami – flew closer to me and was looking at me carefully.  
  
“Tikki!” I whispered delighted, not believing in what I was seeing.  
  
“Are you all right?” kwami asked, when I was trying to calm down.  
  
That was totally unreal and terribly real at the same time. I had to admit that it was funny for a moment – being in the show that I’d been watching for years. But my reason took command immediately. I was wondering what was happening at my home. Was there Marinette in my body? How long would I be here and how could I come back? And most importantly: _how_ had it happened?!  
  
“If I were you I’d hurry up, Marinette. Your classes are about to start…” Tikki reminded.  
  
I looked at her astonished. I understood every single word, despite the fact that minutes before I couldn’t say a simple _‘My name is Lena…’_ Damn it! Marinette! My name is _Marinette_!  
  
“I’m not sure if I should go to school today…” I mumbled under my breath, shocked by my fluent French.  
  
“How many times do I have to repeat that you shouldn’t bury your head in the sand? You need to face your problems.”  
  
“It’s not about avoiding facing my problems, believe me. I just can put Marinette into troubles and she will never fix it…”  
  
“I’m trying to understand what you’ve just said. Are you sure you’re OK?”  
  
“I need to focus…” I muttered and rubbed my forehead.  
  
Maybe I was wrong and it was a dream? I’d had a few such realistic dreams before. Did it mean that I’d spent too much time on writing that fanfic and that impacted my subconsciousness? I should have stopped and gone to sleep earlier… I realised I spent too much time on writing fanfiction and now I could see the consequences. In result, I promised myself to take a break from fanfics for a while. My heart couldn’t bare such sensations!  
  
“Can you pinch me?” I asked. If it was a dream, I’d wake up and problem solved!  
  
Tikki flew to my shoulder and pinched me. That was painful enough to convince me that my “dream” was the reality.  
  
“Ouch!” I shrieked.  
  
“Darling?” I heard from the lower floor.  
  
Damn… That was Sabine! Er… My _‘mum’_ rather…  
  
‘Calm down, Lena!’ I called myself to order. ‘Just play the role for a while. This dream-not-dream will end soon…’  
  
“Coming! uhm… Mum!” I answered aloud.  
  
‘Just try to treat it like fun. Most of my readers would kill for such an opportunity. I can do it! _Carpe diem!_ ’  
  
I approached to the wardrobe and took Marinette’s daily clothes. To be honest, nothing else was there, but I had no time for the research. I had to hurry up to school.  
  
I felt a strange sensation in my stomach when I was dressing someone else. My mind remembered my own body and here I was in someone else’s – significantly younger than mine. I finally found my limits of absurdity… I kept telling myself that I should try acting until I found out anything…  
  
With this resolution I went to the trapdoor.  
  
“Marinette!” I heard behind my back.  
  
I turned around and caught Tikki’s concerned look. That reminded me about Marinette’s purse that was the kwami’s hiding place. Yeah, it wasn’t easy to fit someone’s shoes.  
  
“Thanks, Tikki…” I whispered, taking the purse.  
  
“Now, hurry up! It’s about a quarter before classes start, and you have to eat something!”  
  
“Right…” I nodded, yet I didn’t feel I could eat anything. It was like I had a knot in my stomach. Like I was just before the high school finals. Unprepared.  
  
I went down to the living room with a little kitchenette. Everything was nice looking and cosy, but I had no idea where the family stored all their belongings.  
  
“Good morning, darling!” Sabine greeted me.  
  
“Good morning… uhm… mum…” I mumbled still overwhelmed by the situation.  
  
“Did you sleep well?”  
  
“Very well. Until I woke up…”  
  
“It sounds like you’re in the mood, aren’t you?” Sabine smiled. “Think positively, honey. It’s Friday, so tomorrow you don’t have to go to school.”  
  
I’d be more happy if anyone told me how I could come back home. However, I had to admit that Friday sounded much better than Monday…  
  
“Actually, I don’t feel well today… Maybe I could…” my voice faded when I caught Sabine’s look.  
  
“Marinette…” she sighed. “We’ve taught you that you shouldn’t cheat. Besides, no lie can live forever.”  
  
“I know, I know…” I mumbled. I knew I’d told my daughter the same.  
  
“Eat your breakfast, honey. You have fifteen minutes or so…”  
  
I looked down at my plate. Here it was. A famous Dupain-Cheng croissant. A dream or not, I began to like this reality. At least, until I found the way back to my life.  
  
The croissant was still warm and delicious. I always loved them but never before I’d tried such a perfect one! It tasted like heaven…  
  
“Hurry up, honey!” Sabine said. “I’d prefer not to ground you again…”  
  
I smiled when I recalled Marinette’s parents pedagogic action – in _‘Simon says’_. I wish I’d be grounded right now! I wouldn’t have to go to school and ruined Marinette’s reputation… All I could do was try to stay invisible and unnoticed…


	2. Physics

I left the Dupain-Cheng bakery in a hurry. Of course, I had to hug Tom who gave me some pastries for brunch. I thought he’d crushed all my bones while he hugged me but surprisingly I was OK. I suspected I was protected by one of the rules of this unreal universe.  
  
Traffic lights stopped me for good, so I had to run as fast as I could to get the school on time. Somehow, I managed to enter the François Dupont courtyard at the moment of the school bell ringing.  
  
“Here you are!” I heard somewhere around.  
  
Alya.  
  
Of course.  
  
How could it be otherwise?  
  
“Hi…” I breathed.  
  
“We’d better hurry up, because I’d prefer not to be examined in physics.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. It’s better not to be noticed…” I nodded and reminded myself to sit quiet and not to put Marinette into trouble.  
  
Alya ran towards the class, and I followed her astonished with her red hair which was quite impressive. If we were to stage “Harry Potter, she should get Hermione’s part. Wait a minute! Had I just thought “if _we_ were…”? It looked like I got into character too seriously…  
  
When we entered the classroom, the teacher wasn’t there yet. Lucky me! I forgot to feel relief, because I was too shocked. Sweet mother! The Mrs. Mendeleiev classroom! A real laboratory – if you could use the word “real” in relation to a cartoon… I could see students sitting at desks – all Miraculous characters with Chloe Bourgeois in a front row. She was watching me with a wry smile on her face. What a masterpiece of pride and disgust! I felt like writing a story with her as a main character! I checked the rest of students and when I noticed lack of Lila Rossi, I sighed with relief. She was the only one that I would be afraid of.  
  
I saw Nino and Adrien smiling. Right…  
  
“Marinette…” Alya whispered significantly.  
  
Oh, God! I was standing in the centre of the classroom and staring at people! What a blunder! I felt that my cheeks became red, so I lowered my head and rushed to my place. I couldn’t miss Chloe’s snort:  
  
“Clumsy-Cheng…”  
  
I should definitely write a story about Chloe. And that would be my first angst ever! With the main character’s death. That perspective helped me right away.  
  
“I thought you wouldn’t make it!” Nino started, because Mrs. Mendeleiev hadn’t come yet.  
  
“I was waiting for Marinette…” Alya explained. “You have to leave home earlier, girl! You’re always late!”  
  
“I couldn’t get rid of my parents…” I muttered. “Too much hugs…”  
  
Alya looked at me astonished, Nino cleared his throat uncomfortable. I kicked myself virtually. Marinette was never mocking, especially when it came to her parents!  
  
“I think your parents are super!” Adrien said, glancing at me with a smile.  
  
So, here he was! A golden boy with green sparkles in his eyes. And with a loving smile for his “just a friend”… Riiight…  
  
At first, I was surprised that I didn’t faint or something like that. Oh, come on! I was looking at the love interest of half of school. Forget a school! Of half of the city! And I felt nothing. Zero. Then I remembered that I’m older than them. And my heart was already taken for good. So, there was nothing weird in me not falling for him. Yet, I realised that if I stayed here for long I could unintentionally ruin Adrienette ship. Actually, I could ruin the whole LoveSquare…  
  
“They’re the best!” I replied to Adrien, hoping that my friends would forget my previous comment. I had to be more careful!  
  
The teacher finally entered the classroom, so we had to end our conversation. I felt relief and stress at the same time. On one hand, I could relax because pretending Marinette in front of her best friends wasn’t easy at all. On the other hand, I became anxious about the classes because I was unprepared.  
  
“Today we’re going to talk about the Solar System!” Mrs. Mendeleiev announced.  
  
I couldn’t believe how lucky I was! I always loved tv programmes about the space, I had some books about it at home. When I had been at school I took part in some contests. So, even if I was questioned I should be able to answer correctly and Marinette wouldn’t get a bad grade. I could relax…  
  
Too early… The teacher began her lecture in so boring way, that after five minutes half of students fell asleep. How could she kill such an interesting topic?! I’d bet I’d be better! But I stayed quiet, because I remembered to stay invisible. I needed to be extra patient because Mendeleiev’s lecture frustrated me more and more…  
  
Finally, the teacher realised that her students didn’t listen to her at all, so she changed the tactics. She decided to start asking questions to activate the students.  
  
“Who knows which planet of the Solar System has a rotation in the opposite direction to the rest of planets?” she asked with a smile like she found some extra news for us.  
  
“Venus…” I mumbled, knowing the answer before she finished her question.  
  
“Very well, Miss Dupain-Cheng!” the teacher was impressed.  
  
I caught Alya’s surprised glance and heard some whispers behind my back. I remembered that Marinette wasn’t good in physics. My bad… I liked this subject.  
  
“Venus is a very interesting planet because Venusian year is shorter than Venusian day.” Ms. Mendeleiev continued.  
  
I focused on staying quiet and on keeping my knowledge for myself. I still forgot that I was older than the rest of students (and a nerd by the way)… Thankfully, I heard Chloe’s snort that reminded me that fact:  
  
“Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! A year shorter than a day?!”  
  
_‘Poor girl…’_ I sighed to myself. _‘Do you have any idea what means a year or a day?’_  
  
“Who knows what means a year and a day for a planet?” Mrs. Mendeleiev asked.  
  
Geez! I wanted to start chewing my desk! Suddenly, I understood why Hermione Granger had to answer every teachers’ question. ‘Please, let someone say something…” I prayed. I was too old for school!  
  
“A day is time needed to rotate about its axis, and a year is time needed to orbit the Sun.” Adrien answered and I could relax.  
  
“Perfect, Mr. Agreste!” the teacher was satisfied. “So, Venus rotates about its axis longer than it orbits the Sun. As you can see, this planet is unusual among the Solar System planets. Do you know how many planets we have in the Solar System?”  
  
I thought I couldn’t be more frustrated, but I was wrong. I started drawing the Solar System in my tablet just to stay quiet. This lesson was like a nightmare!  
  
“Eight.”  
  
Adrien. Again. Thank goodness, this boy had some extra classes after school. The teacher had a partner for a discussion. And I didn’t eat myself…  
  
“For many years the scientists believed that there were nine planets in the Solar System.” Mrs. Mendeleiev continued. “However, after some research they decided to exclude one from this list. Does anyone know…?”  
  
“Pluto…” came out from me, before I realised. _‘That’s what happens when I’m frustrated…’_  
  
“Perfect!” The teacher didn’t try to hide her surprise, and I could congratulate myself on being an idiot.  
  
At that moment we heard a school bell. No one stood up nor collected their belongings. Apparently, Mrs. Mendeleiev – not a school bell – announced the end of classes.  
  
“For the next time all of you will prepare a paper about one of the Solar System planets. Miss Dupain-Cheng and Mr. Agreste don’t have to write anything because they proved their knowledge during the lesson. The class is dismissed!”  
  
After this announcement everyone began gathering their tablets. I followed the example. By the way, I heard Chloe complaining to Sabrina:  
  
“It’s not fair that Dupain-Cheng doesn’t have to write the paper! She didn’t answer any question only mumbled something under her breath. Besides, how did she know that? I’m sure she was cheating! Or Adrien told her! Why didn’t you prompt _me_ , Adrikins?” she asked the boy.  
  
“I didn’t prompt Marinette.” Adrien replied and turned to me: “I didn’t know you like astronomy.”  
  
Damn it. I was sure that Marinette knew as much about the Solar System as about Cat Noir’s identity! Why hadn’t I sat quiet?! Come on, Lena! Say something! You’re intelligent, I heard…  
  
“I don’t know… Recently I’ve seen a programme about the space. So, probably I remembered something…”  
  
“That’s what I call being lucky!” Nino commented when we left the classroom. “You don’t have to write anything… Alya? Do you know what planet you want to write about?”  
  
“I suggest Venus and Mars for you two.” I said, before I bit my tongue.  
  
“Why those?” Alya asked surprised.  
  
“W-well… it’s been said that women are from Venus and men are from Mars…” I stuttered.  
  
“Who’s said that?”  
  
“I don’t know… Some people?”  
  
“I’m taking Mars!” Nino yelled. “Which one is it?”  
  
Geez! What did they teach those kids?! I focused on being silent, because Marinette couldn’t become an expert in physics overnight.  
  
“Maybe you should check in books?” I suggested.  
  
“Google is faster.” Alya ignored my stupid comment. “The question is if Professor Mendeleiev will accept a paper about Venus. You know, we talked a lot about it today, so… Yeah… I should take something else. What planets are there?”  
  
“Earth…” I mumbled.  
  
The three friends froze and stared at me in amazement. I felt uncomfortable. I looked around and noticed that luckily there was no one next to us.  
  
“I… I mean… You know… Earth is one of the Solar System planets, isn’t it?” I explained uneasy.  
  
“You’re so right, Marinette!” Adrien laughed and broke the spell. “How’s it possible I didn’t thing about the same?!”  
  
“But you don’t have to write a paper…” I reminded.  
  
“Nevertheless… I’ve started thinking about which planet I would choose. And I didn’t think about Earth at all! Brilliant, Marinette!”  
  
“Thanks…” I mumbled and smiled embarrassed.  
  
Adrien’s words only made me aware how far from my plan of being invisible I was. Instead of sitting quiet I turned Marinette into a physics genius! I could sum up the first lesson as Miss Dupain-Cheng with one word: a failure.


	3. Yesterday

I barely supressed a sigh of relief when I heard a school bell ringing for the next lesson. I wanted to hide from Alya’s eyes watching me carefully. I felt uncomfortable not knowing even my schedule but I followed my friend and I promised myself that no matter what I was going to be quiet. No more mistakes like those from the physics class. I still wasn’t sure if – in case of being questioned – it was better to answer correctly or the contrary…  
  
Just in case I focused on making notes and being invisible. And somehow the lesson passed quickly with no more troubles for Marinette. When I heard a school bell ringing I realised that breaks spent with friends were more stressful for me than lessons!  
  
Alya and I sat down in a corner of the school courtyard and I opened the bag with pastries from Tom. I thought that eating would help me in keeping my friend away from investigation why I’d become a physics genius.  
  
“Your dad makes the best croissants in Paris…” Alya mumbled while eating one of Dupain-Cheng’s delicacies.  
  
“The best in _the world!_ ” I corrected her. “I’ve never eaten better!”  
  
“But… you’ve eaten your dad’s croissants for your whole life!” my friend was confused.  
  
Damn… She was right…  
  
“Because they’re the best…” I shrugged.  
  
“You know…” Alya began in a different tone and I stiffened. “I wanted to talk to you. About yesterday…”  
  
What was she talking about?! What _‘yesterday’_? What had happened _yesterday_?! I felt a cold sweat on my back. Here it was – I’d be exposed in a moment.  
  
“I don’t follow…”  
  
“Nino and I were worried how it would be like today. You know… After what happened…”  
  
I was going to have a heart attack! What the hell was she talking about?! My brain worked in a lightspeed trying to process the reality and to find a safe question that would help me to understand what was going on.  
  
“What were you worried about?” I asked finally.  
  
“Oh, that you’d hide from Adrien. You know… After the ice cream with Kagami…”  
  
Oh, ice cream with Kagami! What a relief! I thought something much worse had happened – that Marinette did something really stupid like kissing a wax sculpture of Adrien…  
  
“Why should I hide from him?” I asked surprised.  
  
“Well…” Alya glanced at me confused, and that made me realise how much not-Marinette-like my behaviour was. I should have sobbed or babbled about being perfectly fine with that. Definitely _not_ such a rationale statement!  
  
“It’s just ice cream…” I muttered.  
  
“Oh, Marinette…” My friend sighed compassionately. “Denial, of course… I don’t want to hurt you but I must tell you that you should move on. Adrien invited Kagami at André’s sweetheart ice cream. You must know what it means. Adrien couldn’t show more clearly that he thinks about Kagami seriously.”  
  
_‘Just because Ladybug is an idiot…’_ crossed my mind, but I said nothing.  
  
I was wondering what sweetheart ice cream Alya was talking about. Were they those at the end of the Third Season? Oh, God… That meant that Marinette would be shipped with Luka. Oh, sweet mother! Luka! The last thing I needed now was him somewhere around me! If his intuition was indeed so exceptional, he’d immediately know that there was a different Marinette in front of him…  
  
I wrote down a new point on my Miraculous ‘to-do-list’: _‘keep away from Luka!’_  
  
“I know it hurts…” Alya misinterpreted my silence. “But time heals all wounds.”  
  
_‘Will this break end soon?!’_ I wanted to yell. I had to look miserable because my friend began comforting me.  
  
“What would you say if we go for something sweet during a lunch break?” she suggested in a cheerful tone. “Or we can go for a walk? You need to relax…”  
  
“I’ve already promised to help my parents at the bakery.” I used one of typical Marinette’s excuses.  
  
I needed some time alone. Firstly, I had to take a break from Alya’s presence. Secondly, and much more importantly, I should start an investigation why I was here, in the Miraculous universe as soon as possible! I couldn’t stay here forever!  
  
“Just remember to come back at school on time. Especially, when we have a literature classes in the afternoon. I hope you remembered to read the book for today?”  
  
The book?! _What?!_ How could I read a book within an hour? In French! Please, let me go back to my life!!!  
  
“Th-The b-book?” I stuttered.  
  
“Marinette…” Alya sighed theatrically. “When will you learn…”  
  
“It just slipped my mind…”  
  
“Right… As always… Maybe try to find some information about _‘The three musketeers’_ somewhere in the Internet? And pray for not being questioned by Miss Bustier…”  
  
Did she say _‘The three musketeers’_? I couldn’t believe I could be so lucky! Sure, I had read this book a long time ago, but I remembered main points of the plot. Mainly thanks to the movies…  
  
“So you can see I have to go back home and read the book…” I summed up, trying to hide how happy I was I had an excuse.  
  
“I’ll write to Nino…” Alya ignored me and began typing on her smartphone. “If you’re reading during lunch, I can go with him somewhere… At André’s maybe… Don’t wait for me then! Go for your art classes and see you later!”  
  
What?! Art classes? God, please! I was hopeless when it comes to drawing or designing! I preferred painting with words… Give me a brush and you’ll get a catastrophe… All hope in my unusual luck this day. I had to survive school and focus on coming back to _my_ life.


	4. The questioning

Surprisingly, I survived the art classes without ruining Marinette’s reputation. It was like a body’s memory – my hands did their job with no need to use my brain. Of course, I knew some basics of sewing or knitting, but I was a complete amateur when it comes to designing. Luckily, Marinette had started a new project last time, so all I had to do was continue.  
  
While I was sewing I could try to analyse my current situation. Those lucky coincidences were a bit weird. Was it possible that Ladybug’s Miraculous could influence the reality and protect me from a total disaster? Or was it only _‘a beginner’s luck’_?  
  
Although I didn’t figure out why I avoided being compromised, an hour of the art classes was a nice relax after morning sensations. Actually, I had an earthquake one after another, so this calm time was a nice break from them.  
  
After a school bell I left the school immediately and ran back home. I needed to start investigating why I’d appeared in the Miraculous universe.  
  
I entered the apartment like a hurricane and that surprised Sabine.  
  
“I have to read a book for the afternoon classes, mom!” I explained quickly.  
  
“You don’t have much time, darling…” She commented. “I’ll call you when lunch is ready!” She added, but I was already on the stairs, so I ignored her words.  
  
I closed the trapdoor and sighed with relief. I was finally safe. Or not… Five seconds later I knew I was in troubles.  
  
A red kwami flew out of my purse and stopped just in front of my face.  
  
“Hands up!” Tikki glared at me. “Who are you and how did you get here?!”  
  
I could expect that kwami would find out that I wasn’t real Marinette. But I didn’t expect that Tikki would assume the offensive instantly.  
  
“I’ll answer your first question right away, but bear in mind that it can be a shock for you. When it comes to your second question I don’t have answers but I need to find them soon… Sooner than later, I’d say… Maybe Master Fu could help?”  
  
“Master Fu left. He gave up the Miracle Box. He doesn’t remember anything…”  
  
Holy crap! That meant we were just after the Season 3 finale…  
  
“Don’t tell me I’m the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses…” I groaned. Anything else?!  
  
“You are. Marinette… What happened? Why don’t you remember anything? Why do you act so different?”  
  
“Because I’m not Marinette. My name is Lena Klimka and I live in Poland. I’m adult, I have a family… I don’t know why I’m here… And I have no idea how to go back…”  
  
Tikki watched me carefully for a while, like she was checking my truthfulness. Then she began flying around me, that looked like a weird dance, buzzling as if she was filled with sparkled water. I felt like I was examined with a lie detector – in a Miraculous edition.  
  
“Maybe it’s Hawkmoth’s trick?” Tikki asked when she’d finished her dance. Apparently I passed the truthfulness exam.  
  
“I don’t think he’s so powerful.” I replied, shrugging, and then I added: “Unless he akumatised someone and gave them a power of transferring souls between bodies…”  
  
“That’s quite plausible. He has already given many strange superpowers.”  
  
“No, it’s not.” I denied. “That was a wild guess. Because… it doesn’t make sense. Why me? Why someone chose me to be exchanged with Marinette?”  
  
Tikki looked at me thoughtful.  
  
“Is there anyone who could want you to be in troubles?”  
  
“Even if, I’m not aware of that. Besides, that should be someone from here. We’ve already known that Hawkmoth doesn’t have powers from afar.”  
  
“How do you know that?” Kwami asked.  
  
‘From the _Startrain_ episode…’ I was about to say, but I held my tongue.  
  
“He couldn’t control the akuma when Marinette’s class was in the space…” I said instead.  
  
“How do you know that?!” Tikki repeated in an alarmed tone.  
  
“I’ve seen…” I mumbled.  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Oh, Tikki… This might sound a bit unreal, but it is the same for me. _‘Miraculous Ladybug’_ is a TV series. Fans from all over the world watch Marinette and Adrien’s adventures and wait for the moment when they’ll finally learn about each other. They ship them… I know Cat Noir’s identity. I know who Hawkmoth is…”  
  
“ _Who_ is Hawkmoth?!” Kwami asked immediately, ignoring my previous news.  
  
Gabriel Agreste. That was on the tip of my tongue. However, I couldn’t speak because of a sudden knot in my throat.  
  
“Well?” Tikki insisted.  
  
“I’m trying to say that but somehow I can’t. Maybe I’ll write it down…” I suggested, taking a piece of paper. All four pencils broke and pens didn’t work. “What’s happening?!” I muttered irritated.  
  
“Magic.” Kwami explained immediately. “Same as the spell that doesn’t let us share our holders’ names.”  
  
“I know.” I nodded and added under my breath. “Although I had a theory that it was only to delay the reveal of identities…”  
  
“It’s so weird to talk with you like that, Marinette… You know, like I was talking with Master Fu, not with you…”  
  
“Because you’re not talking with Marinette. And believe me, it’s much more irrational for me. Like a million times more…”  
  
“So you can’t tell me anything?” Tikki came back to the subject.  
  
“It looks like I get a knot in my throat every time I try to tell you something that would lead you to Hawkmoth. I could help. I could tell you that you’re really close to find out who he is. Lila helps him…” I added and stopped surprised that I could say that. “Oh, it’s not always that knot…” I commented staring at my kwami.  
  
“Let’s check what you can say.” Tikki proposed.  
  
“Cat Noir is… _Thomas_.”  
  
“What a Thomas?” Kwami laughed.  
  
“Not Thomas!” I snorted. “I know it’s A… Thomas.”  
  
“You keep saying that…”  
  
“Damn you, _‘no-spoiler-man’_!” I exclaimed irritated. “Thomas Astruc, I believe…”  
  
“That director?”  
  
“Exactly. Every time I try tell you something I have his name instead of a knot.”  
  
“Magic.” Tikki repeated, nodding as if my symptoms were something normal. “What else can you tell me?”  
  
“Mayura is… _Thomas_. Damn! I know what happened to Adrien’s mum. I know what would happen if Ladybug revealed her identity to Adrien… I know that… _Thomas_ … Urgh!” I groaned because that was all I could say.  
  
“You know quite a lot and don’t know why you’re here?”  
  
“Not a clue.”  
  
“If that’s an akuma behind this, you will have to find it, capture and purify. Then you must repair all damage.”  
  
“With _‘Miraculous Ladybug’_ spell, I know.” I muttered. “If I manage…”  
  
“You need to learn quickly.”  
  
“I know the theory, but I have no idea how it works in practice…”  
  
I started walking around the bedroom. It usually helped with thinking. Kwami observed me and waited.  
  
“I could trust Ladybug’s instinct.” I discovered. “When Ladybug and Cat Noir lost their memories by Oblivio, they managed to defeat him anyway. Their instinct was stronger than the memory. Maybe it’ll work this time as well…”  
  
“You’ve seen that too?!”  
  
“Oh, it’s my favourite episode ever!” I admitted.  
  
“Uh! _Episode_! I still can’t believe we’re in some TV series!” Tikki exclaimed outraged.  
  
Suddenly, a thought occurred to me and I looked at her in horror.  
  
“Oh, my God…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“If Marinette woke up this morning at my home, she’ll be exposed to some information… If she survived the first shock…” I muttered.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I have plenty of books about Miraculous, including a written version of some episodes. Marinette will learn about Cat Noir’s identity. She’ll learn about Hawkmoth’s identity! If my daughter shows her some episodes on TV, Marinette will see everything! That may have significant consequences for your world! Like a butterfly effect. Or rather an akuma effect…”  
  
“Maybe Marinette is protected by the same magic as you are here?”  
  
“Do you think that this magic can work from afar?” I asked doubtful.  
  
“This magic doesn’t have limits. If Marinette appeared in Poland because of an akuma, she’s bound by the Magic of the Miraculous. The question is: who the supervillain is and why they chose you.”  
  
“I have no idea why me… I’m just a writer. I write short stories. Actually, I’m quite anonymous. I’m sure that nobody in France even knows me!”  
  
“You write? What do you write?” Tikki was curious.  
  
“Fanfiction.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Stories written by fans for fans. It happened that I fell in love with the Miraculous universe and I’ve already written some fanfics about Marinette and Adrien. You know, some theories how they could reveal their identities or how they defeated Hawkmoth… Sometimes I fixed the plot if I was disappointed with the actual episode…”  
  
“You fixed?”  
  
“I wrote an alternative plot development…”  
  
My voice fainted. I remembered a popular sitcom, where one of characters was a soap opera star. In an interview he said that sometimes he improved his lines written by screenwriters. In consequence, he was killed in the next episode.  
  
What were the chances that I was a victim of a similar intrigue?  
  
What were the chances that Thomas Astruc had read one of my stories and he took revenge on me by setting me in the middle of the world created by him?


	5. The Musketeers

The lunch break was about to end soon. I managed to get the idea of Marinette’s schedule, I riffled _'The three musketeers'_ and I ate lunch without any blunder. I agreed with Tikki a plan that she would pinch me every time I acted not like the character I embodied.  
  
Before I went back to school I asked my kwami if we should inform Plagg about these temporary inconvenience, but Tikki decided not to. In her opinion that would make the situation even more complicated. Personally, I had rather positive opinion on Plagg but I thought that Tikki had known him for a few thousand years longer than me…  
  
I entered the school at the moment of school bell ringing. This time it was planned – just to avoid chatting with my friends. It was too risky for my real identity.  
  
“So? Have you managed to read the book?” Alya asked me while we were heading to the staircase.  
  
“I riffled through. I’ll try to stay invisible…” I muttered.  
  
“I like the book so much!” Adrien joined us. “Such a lively plot, so many surprises…”  
  
“You must be joking! That was terrible! Those descriptions…” Nino commented. “I was bored to death…”  
  
“Impossible!” Adrien disagreed. “So many plot twists, duels, chases…”  
  
“Love affairs…” I added under my breath.  
  
“Love affairs, yes…” my ex-almost-boyfriend nodded. “Right… There were some…” he chuckled uncomfortable and ruffled his hair.  
  
“I think that morality wasn’t their strong suit.” I blurted before I bit my tongue. There still was more Lena than Marinette in my behaviour.  
  
“Why do you think so?” Alya laughed.  
  
“Look at d’Artagnan…” I continued, because if I started I should finish. “First, he fell in love with someone else’s wife. OK, I get it, heart wants what it wants… But her… She reciprocated despite the fact she’d already been married!”  
  
“With an old guy!” Alya exclaimed.  
  
“But she married him, didn’t she?”  
  
“Constance wasn’t a musketeer.” Adrien cut in.  
  
“Right.” I nodded. “But I was talking about d’Artagnan. He was so in love with Constance, yet it didn’t stop him from an affair with Milady…”  
  
“Femme fatale…” Adrien muttered.  
  
I smiled to myself when I thought what would happen if he blurted out Cat Noir’s famous _‘M’Lady’_ … He must have had strong self-control not to reveal his superhero-self.  
  
“When I’m listening you guys, I’m starting thinking if we’ve read the same book…” Nino commented.  
  
Alya and I began laughing. The situation was hilarious, indeed, and it only showed how differently we experienced the novel. And that was something I loved so much in reading!  
  
“I’m so happy you haven’t found there those love affairs!” Alya winked at her boyfriend. “Who knows what would inspire you or…”  
  
“Never!” Nino denied immediately and glared at her.  
  
“Good!” she summed up the discussion and hugged him, but I could bet that she wanted to kiss him.  
  
I felt uncomfortable. I remembered from the show that AlyaNino was only mentioned sometimes. I loved all subtle hints about their relationship like this one with Nino invited for a family diner with the Cesaires. I appreciated the moment when Alya took Nino’s hand – I found it so meaningful but still delicate. Now, I had an impression that they would start making out if they weren’t in the classroom… That didn’t fit my image of their relationship.  
  
My thinking about AlyaNino was interrupted by Caline Bustier who finally appeared and after short apologising for being late, she began the lesson. We sat down and took out books and tablets.  
  
“I hope everyone has read the book…” the teacher said, and I caught Alya’s concerned glance. “If there’s anyone who hasn’t, please tell me now. Otherwise you won’t be able to fulfil the task for today lesson.”  
  
I heard my colleagues’ whispers. Everyone was unsure what the teacher meant.  
  
“Calm down!” Miss Bustier smiled. “It’s nothing stressful. I planned a group project for today. Please sit in groups of up to four!”  
  
Chloe Bourgeois snorted and started complaining to Sabrina about how unfair this plan was. She was in a group with Sabrina, Mylène and Alix, but I was sure she wanted Adrien instead. And only Adrien, excluding Nino…  
  
The boys sitting in front of my desk turned around, as if creating our group of four was as simple as possible. I ignored green flashes in Adrien’s eyes, trying to focus on the teacher. I waited for details of what we were going to do.  
  
“Now, basing of the book you’ll decide on which character suits you the most.” Caline Bustier instructed us, and when all students began exchanging ideas, she added loudly: “Remember! You don’t choose _for yourself_. The character for you will be chosen by your partners in the group! Try to fit the personality of a musketeer to your colleague’s features.”  
  
Wow, that sounded great! I liked analysing people’s minds…  
  
“Anyone has an idea, what’s to do?” Nino asked.  
  
“Should we choose from the short list of four main characters?” I wondered quietly.  
  
“I guess so…” Alya wasn’t sure.  
  
“Ma’am, should we choose only between the four musketeers?” Adrien asked aloud.  
  
“Yes, Adrien.” The teacher answered. “You choose only between those four. But… Who did you want to consider?”  
  
“Uhm…” The blond stopped and looked at me. Right, I was the author of that question.  
  
“Milady de Winter or Constance?” I mumbled.  
  
“You would have a candidate for Milady de Winter?” Caline Bustier smiled.  
  
I was so close to blurt out that Chloe would be a good one. Or rather Lila! Yeah, she would be even better!  
  
“So, who’s first?” Nino started.  
  
“Let’s take Marinette!” Alya suggested with a malicious grin. _‘Et tu, Brute, contra me?’_ I wanted to say, but bit my tongue.  
  
“Great…” I muttered. “You’re going to deal with that or you need my help?”  
  
“Oh, it’s so easy, Marinette! You’re a perfect d’Artagnan!” My friend laughed. “Nobody else is so unlucky to get in trouble! Besides, d’Artagnan was as clumsy as you are…”  
  
“You’re a straight arrow, you know?” I winced.  
  
“I don’t think Marinette is clumsy!” Adrien said. Well, well… Adrien-she’s-just-a-friend had spoken! Oh, poor blind boy…  
  
“Besides, d’Artagnan was a perfect fencer. How could he be clumsy?” Nino added.  
  
“He was in trouble because he offended by mistake some people or he associated with wrong people…” Alya was trying to defend her idea. “He was naïve. Remember how he believed in Milady’s lies?”  
  
Honestly, while I was listening this description, I could find some similarities to Adrien. But I remembered to be more like Marinette instead of Lena. So I stayed quiet.  
  
“Should I be so amorous too?” I asked sarcastically, and my friend burst out laughing.  
  
“Great idea, girl!”  
  
“You have fun I can see…” Caline Bustier appeared above our heads.  
  
“We’re sorry…” we all mumbled.  
  
“I’ve thought that you get into characters so well!” Our teacher joked. “For a moment I felt like I was in a tavern…”  
  
Then Mme Bustier moved to another group, and we exchanged glances.  
  
“I assume that now Porthos and Aramis should start fighting and Athos should start drinking…” I commented, and the boys chuckled.  
  
“You’d drown your sorrows too if you had such a life!” Alya said.  
  
“Sorrows can swim…” I recalled a phrase I’d heard ages ago.  
  
I kept ignoring Adrien’s flashes, but when Alya and Nino exchanged their meaningful glances, I felt alarmed. Besides, Tikki was drilling in my hip. Too much of Lena, too little of Marinette!  
  
“Who’s next?” I asked, just to draw my friends’ attention to the play.  
  
“Maybe Adrien?” Alya decided.  
  
“You’re a boss like Athos!” I commented.  
  
“You’re right, Marinette!” Nino agreed in an amused voice.  
  
“Do you want to be Milady de Winter?!” Alya glared at her boyfriend.  
  
It was just on a tip of my tongue – the thought that Milady had an affair with d’Artagnan. But Tikki kept drilling and that helped me in staying quiet. However, it was quite possible that the thought dawned upon Adrien, because I noticed his glance at Nino, then at me, and then back at Nino. Wow… It looked like the golden boy started thinking!  
  
“Miss Bustier said that we should choose among the four musketeers only.” He reminded, and I smiled to myself. Definitely this dummy started thinking! But why _now_?! Couldn’t he do this _yesterday_?!  
  
“I can be Athos.” Alya agreed. “Who’s next?”  
  
“We have Porthos and Aramis left.” I noted. “An honest strongman vs. an ambitious swordsman.”  
  
“It’s easy.” Alya shrugged. “Nino will be Porthos and Adrien will be Aramis.”  
  
“You’re bossy again, Al…” Nino reminded. “Wasn’t Porthos a dumb one?”  
  
“Less educated maybe. But not dumb.” I muttered. “And he gets married eventually. And Aramis… uhm…”  
  
“Was a womaniser.” Alya finished.  
  
“Hello!” Adrien cut in.  
  
“I wanted to say that he was rather popular among women…” I explained uncomfortable. But I knew Alya was right, because Aramis not only was popular but _did like_ women’s company. A lot.  
  
“I’ve read that book, Marinette…” Adrien replied, looking me in the eye. “I know you’re trying to be politically correct, but Alya’s right.”  
  
“OK, but admit that Aramis knew some foreign languages and was a perfect fencer. Seems to me that it suits you.”  
  
“Thank you, Marinette. You’re very kind.” Adrien bowed in my direction like a real musketeer. He needed only a feathered hat.  
  
“You’re welcome.” I bowed in reply.  
  
“Geez, you both look like you were playing a part in _‘The three musketeers’_!” Nino summed up. “If Mme Bustier thought that we were in a tavern before, I’d say now that you look like at Louis XIII ball…”  
  
I chuckled, and soon my friends joined me. At the same moment our teacher clapped and laugh died in our mouths. At first I thought we were too loudly, but soon it was obvious that she wanted to draw the attention of the whole class.  
  
“I can see that you’ve had a lot of fun with playing roles of the main four musketeers. For Monday you’ll write a paper with the characters’ description. Of all four musketeers!”  
  
I heard some whines behind my back. That was a second paper to be prepared for Monday – the first one was about a planet for professor Mendeleiev. Thankfully, I didn’t have to write at least that one. I needed to go back to Marinette’s home and to start looking for a way back to my real life.  
  
If my intuition was right, there was an akuma behind this and a supervillain would show up soon, because Hawkmoth would claim fulfilling their deal. In exchange for superpowers he always wanted the same – the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir.


	6. Paris at night

“I’ve always wanted to come to Paris…” I sighed when I entered Marinette’s balcony in the evening. “I can’t believe that when I’ve finally come here, I’m doing all I can to go back home… Irony, don’t you think?” I asked Tikki that approached to me and sat down on my shoulder.  
  
Dusk descended surrounding me with a warmth of the evening. In the Miraculous universe the weather was always nice – except one meaningful rainy afternoon and some Stormy Weather’s follies. I stared at the street below seeing so many people rushing somewhere. Just another day… I looked up at the illuminated Notre Dame cathedral. It was surrounded by scaffolds and little by little it recovered its previous shape. I couldn’t believe I hadn’t taken the opportunity to see it inside, when I had a chance…  
  
“You haven’t been here yet? Really?” kwami asked.  
  
“Only once. It was a business trip. Very short. Two years ago, in January… I was very sick then…”  
  
“It’s a pity…”  
  
“Oh, and it was like a winter storm then…” I remembered. “You know, just in case I wanted to see anything… But I managed to capture w beautiful picture of the Eiffel Tower. Snow only highlighted its patterns…”  
  
I got lost in my thoughts. I remembered my evening walk – just like those people right now – alongside the Seine just to see the Notre Dame cathedral two years ago. I’d been so sick that I didn’t visit it inside deciding to do it next time. By the way I was looking for Marinette’s house somewhere around. Now I was sitting on the rooftop of this house and I could watch the cathedral all I wanted. I expected to see the Eiffel Tower eventually, because somehow most of Ladybug and Cat Noir’s fights ended there…  
  
“Do you think Marinette is doing well?” I asked.  
  
“As Lena?” Tikki made sure.  
  
I nodded. Suddenly the emotion overwhelmed me when I realised I wouldn’t read my daughter a bedtime story. I wouldn’t hug her tonight… I just thought if I ever… Er, wait a minute! I called myself to order.  
  
“This balcony is depressing!” I discovered.  
  
“What?!” kwami burst out laughing.  
  
“I’ve always wondered why Marinette has so many depressing thoughts, and now I began wondering if I ever come back home…”  
  
“You miss your family, don’t you?”  
  
“I can’t even find right words to tell you how much. And believe me, I know how to deal with words…”  
  
“I think Marinette misses her parents too.”  
  
“I’m sure she misses you too.”  
  
“Thank you…” kwami whispered. “You’re so kind…”  
  
“You’re welcome…”  
  
We both went silent for a moment – each in her own thoughts. I was wondering if Marinette would read my daughter a bedtime story, if she’d overcome the panic in a new reality she’d found in the morning. Or maybe she’d spent the whole day in the bathroom?  
  
“I know what you need…” Tikki said.  
  
“Chocolate?” I guessed.  
  
“It could work. Maybe later we’ll try with it. Now I wanted to suggest you a short tour around the city. You could get familiar with Ladybug costume and yo-yo…”  
  
“Brilliant idea!” I agreed happy. I needed to change the place otherwise I could become overwhelmed with nostalgy. “Er… but…”  
  
“You’re scared?”  
  
“I’d be stupid if I wasn’t…” I admitted. “But I was thinking rather about the costume…”  
  
“What’s with it?”  
  
“Isn’t the costume look related to the miraculous holder?” I asked.  
  
“How do you know that?” Tikki was surprised. “Let me guess… You’ve seen it in of the _episodes_?” she added irritated.  
  
“Y-yeah…” I nodded. There was no need to argue. “I’m afraid that Ladybug’s costume will change if I, instead of real Marinette, transform.”  
  
Kwami looked at me concerned.  
  
“That might be a problem. If anyone notices the difference and combines it somehow with Marinette’s weird acting today, Ladybug’s identity may be revealed.”  
  
“That’s why I asked. Is it possible that if I focus on Marinette’s version of the costume, I’ll get an identical one?”  
  
“It is possible. You’ll never know if you don’t try…”  
  
“OK then. Let’s check… Maybe it’ll better to come back to the bedroom and see the results in the mirror…”  
  
I jumped inside and Tikki followed me. I stood in front of the mirror feeling both amused and excited. That was a moment to feel the Miraculous magic on myself.  
  
“So… See you later…” I whispered to my kwami that winked at me in response. “Tikki, spots on!” I said the spell.  
  
I felt warmth in my ears when Tikki disappeared in the earrings. Then that heat spread over my whole body like someone poured warm water over me. Soon after I saw Ladybug in the mirror, thankfully without any differences in her costume. That would help me in misleading everyone.  
  
“So, we won’t talk anymore, Tik…” I muttered to myself. “You’re on your own, Lena!”  
  
I watched my yo-yo. I remembered from “Oblivio” that I should have some instructions and guidance in my phone. I followed that hint. I read about my weapon, ‘ _Lucky charm_ ’ and ‘ _Miraculous Ladybug_ ’ spells. I realised that it would be quite dangerous for myself, my family and whole Paris when I’d get a lucky charm and had no idea how to use it. I kept all my hopes in my creativity which – all-in-all – wasn’t so bad so far…  
  
“Yeah…” I sighed when I stood on the balcony again. “There’s nothing like having fear of heights and use flying as your mean of transport… Fine… Come on, Lena! Do or die…”  
  
I ejected my yo-yo in the direction of the nearest street lantern. Either I’ll get there or I’ll die… The yo-yo twisted around the lamp-post and I felt a tug. I was terrified yet I jumped… And I flew out away. My stomach was somewhere in my throat when I realised how far from the ground I was flying. I passed the lantern where my yo-yo was wrapped. OK, now I was going to die…  
  
To my surprise my wrist did something without my will. It twitched and the yo-yo released from the lamp-post. Still in the air I ejected it again and it twisted around a cornice of the Notre Dame cathedral. Great! Now I was going to ruin what they’d managed to rebuild.  
  
My body acted again without my will – I passed the church instead of smashing myself on its façade. Maybe my theory of body memory wasn’t such a nonsense I thought? That heartened me and I my muscles relieved. I began feeling Ladybug in myself. Or maybe it was Tikki who took the lead?  
  
I stopped on a tree branch at the bank of the Seine. The view was incredible. Actually, I could go everywhere I wanted. I recalled my previous walk there two years ago. I was curious how long it would take to get Louvre if I chose the air track. I remembered last time the way seemed endless because of my sickness and cold. All I wanted was a cup of hot tea with honey and lemon. But today it was warm and nice. And I could take a journey above the Parisian rooftops.  
  
A minute or two later I landed on the roof of the Louvre Palace. I admired the glass Pyramid in the courtyard, the Arc de Triomphe du Carrousel in line with the Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile. Aside there was the Tuileries Garden that I remembered as covered with snow, now beautifully blossomed. Behind the garden I could see the Place de la Concorde, that I had mentioned in one of my stories – the one I wrote here, by the way. In the distance I saw the illuminated Eiffel Tower revolving the beams like a huge lighthouse.  
  
I was speechless.  
  
Those views were breath-taking. I knew I’d never be able to see it again, because nobody would let me on the Louvre rooftop. I did my best to remember every detail and I hoped that ‘ _Miraculous Ladybug_ ’ spell wouldn’t take this memory away from me.  
  
I sighed.  
  
And I was about to stand up and to continue running when suddenly I heard a muffled flop behind me. My heart skipped a beat and I turned around quickly.  
  
I saw a pair of sparkling green eyes.  
  
“It looks like you’ve changed a spot, M’Lady…”


	7. Messed up

I had to admit that I became speechless at the sight of Cat Noir. I hadn’t expected to meet him when I was trying to figure out how to be Ladybug. Now, I faced my partner who knew Ladybug as his other half, so he could expose me as a fake within seconds. On the other hand, when I remembered the ' _Ladybug_ ' episode, I had to rethink my statement.  
  
“I needed to change a perspective…” I muttered when I realised that the silence was too long making the situation more and more awkward.  
  
“To change?” he spotted.  
  
“You know, a lot has changed within last 24 hours, so I thought it would be easier to work it out if I looked at it from the other perspective…”  
  
“Literally?” he smiled.  
  
“Sometimes it’s the best option…” I shrugged.  
  
“Did you speak to Master Fu?” Cat Noir changed the subject, standing next to me.  
  
I glanced at him sideways. He was indeed taller than Ladybug and seemed to be more relaxed than in his civilian self. No wonder that Marinette hadn’t figured out his identity yet.  
  
“What?!” he laughed when he noticed I was watching him. “Have I changed too?”  
  
“Maybe a little…”  
  
“You’re jealous because I stopped calling you ‘ _Bugaboo_ ’?  
  
If there was Marinette here, that would lead to a LadyNoir argument. Lucky for Cat Noir there was me instead so I could fix something in their relations. If I could speak without a knot in my throat, of course!  
  
“I’ve always wondered why you love me, Cat…” I started, but seeing him ready to repeat his confessions, I added quickly: “You don’t know my identity, you don’t know what I am. Maybe I’m mean? Maybe I have family issues? For a moment you thought I was Chloe Bourgeois. Would you love me if I was her? Why do you give your heart to someone you don’t know anything about?”  
  
“Not true!” Cat Noir objected.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“It’s impossible you were totally different in your civilian self. As Ladybug you’ve been always honest, noble and sacrificing.”  
  
“What a beautiful image, Cat… But I’m not flawless. I make mistakes…”  
  
“Who doesn’t? You’re a human being as the others…”  
  
“But look what happened after my last mistake? That was my fault that everything changed… If only I…” I stopped. It was pointless to do the dirty job for Marinette. Let her deal with her problems by herself.  
  
“Don’t punish yourself, Bugaboo…”  
  
Oh, ‘ _Bugaboo_ ’ was back! Judging from Cat Noir’s red cheeks, he also realised what he’d just said. I looked like there was still hope for those two… If only Marinette could learn lessons from her latest experience and finally take things into her own hands…  
  
“You know, Cat…” I began.  
  
“Yes?”, he looked like he hoped for continuation of the feelings subject.  
  
“Have you ever thought how it would be when you lose all your memories?”, I asked. “Master Fu gave in being the Guardian and he lost memories of all his long life. I’ve become the Guardian and… When the day I’ll give in this mission comes I’ll forget who I was for the whole life… If I got married, had kids… I’ll lose all my memories… That’s a terrible perspective, don’t you think?”  
  
“I haven’t seen that this way…” he muttered under his breath. I wasn’t sure what was worse for him: that his beloved one would forget her life or… that one day she would settle down with someone. Not necessarily _with him_ …  
  
“Anyway… I have no choice now… Sooner or later I’ll forget everything…” I whispered. That frightened me, an adult person. How terrifying that had to be for a fourteen year old girl?  
  
Cat Noir didn’t have a chance to answer me, because at that moment a strange smokey ball exploded right in front of us. We both jumped away instantly.  
  
Panic caught me in my throat. That was happening for real and I wasn’t prepared! I didn’t know where the supervillain was hiding, because the smokey bullets were coming from nowhere.  
  
“My poor, helpless superherokids!” the enemy laughed.  
  
My eyes followed the noise. There he was. On the rooftop of a right wing of the palace there was a dark bearded man wearing a high hat and a cape. My mind couldn’t be completely overwhelmed with panic, if I managed to recall the one and only Edna’s famous statement about capes. That was so refreshing that I overcame the panic and focused on the fight.  
  
“Not so helpless, you weirdo!” Cat Noir replied.  
  
“What do you know about the fight, kid…” the man snorted. “You’d better give me your miraculouses right away!”  
  
“So glamourous and forgot about your manners? Why don’t you introduce yourself?!” I yelled to draw the supervillain’s attention. Cat Noir disappeared in the darkness. Good. I hoped he was going to get the guy from behind so that I didn’t have to lose face.  
  
“My dear soon-not-Ladybug-anymore… I’m Juggler.”  
  
“How original…” I muttered. “I wouldn’t guess…”  
  
“Give me your miraculous, before your partner learns who you really are…” he hissed.  
  
My hand popped up and my mouth unknowingly said the spell ‘ _Lucky Charm!_ ’ At the same moment Juggler turned around and knocked Cat Noir off his feet before my partner managed to get the supervillain. I looked at the thing created by my spell, then I winked. When I opened my eyes I was laying on the roof in a purple dust, staring in horror at the supervillain just above me. What had just happened?!  
  
“Huh! That was easier than I thought!” Juggler laughed. “I’ll come back for your miraculouses in five minutes. Why should I bother fighting with you during your last moments as superheroes? That would be so exhausting!”  
  
He turned around and disappeared.  
  
I started standing up and I was just about to help myself with my hand, when I heard a pitched scream behind:  
  
“Don’t touch anything!”  
  
I looked there in shock. There was… Ladybug running in my direction. What the hell had happened here?! I glanced at my hands and felt faint. Black gloves, claws, black bubbles hovering above my palm… Oh, God… I was Cat Noir…


	8. The Miracle Box

That was unbelievable! I’d just started feeling comfortable as Marinette! And now I had to start all over again?!  
  
“Bugaboo?” Ladybug asked me tenderly, kneeling by my side.  
  
“Woah… That was totally unexpected…” I sighed staring at my palm covered by some little blackholes – a proof that Cat Noir had already used his _'Cataclysm'_ spell.  
  
“What now?”  
  
“We have to use this Cataclysm, otherwise I’ll hurt you or myself, or I’ll destroy the Louvre Palace…” I muttered.  
  
Ladybug found a bird feather and popped it out in the air. I caught it and it turned into dust instantly.  
  
“Thanks…” I murmured. “It looked like an Amok, you know?”  
  
“It seems like both of us used the superpowers…” Ladybug sighed looking at a dotted red globe in her hands. “We’ll transform back soon.”  
  
“So, we’d better go down from the roof.” I suggested and stood up.  
  
“Still remember how to use the staff?” Ladybug winked at me in a very Cat Noir’s style.  
  
“You bet!” I laughed.  
  
But I wasn’t amused. I waited for Ladybug leaving towards the Seine and assessed the Cat Noir’s weapon. I repeated to myself to trust to my instinct and to body memory, yet I was terrified at the idea of another air means of transport… I would have to go to therapy after all that!  
  
I found Ladybug at the bank of Seine next to the Pont du Carrousel. We hid under the bridge.  
  
“We don’t have time, Cat…” I whispered. “We have to find a shelter. If Juggler finds us when we are in the civilian selves, we can say goodbye to our Miraculouses.”  
  
“We’ll learn about our identities!” Ladybug replied in horror. Adrien started paninicking… Not good… That didn’t help me at all.  
  
“Actually, I know yours…” I admitted and Ladybug gasped. “But I’m aware it might be a shock for you… Before we’ll transform back, could you show me what’s the _‘Lucky charm’_?”  
  
“I have no idea what’s that…”  
  
I glanced at the oval object in Ladybug’s hands. If anyone asked me, I’d say it looked like a new Miracle Box. That meant we needed an ally. My brain tried to work as fast as possible.  
  
“OK, Cat…” I made a decision. “We have to split. I’m going for the Miracle Box, although I have no idea who could we ask for help. Chloe revealed all identities of the miraculous’ holders. I hope I’ll figure out something in the meanwhile. Let’s meet somewhere around the Eiffel Tower. If I make it…”  
  
“I’m sure you will, M’Lady…” Ladybug assured me, and my brain tried to process the collision of words and image of a person speaking. “You have been Lady Noir already, so I’m sure you’ll do your job perfectly…”  
  
“But I have never been a boy…” I muttered, and my partner burst out laughing.  
  
“After Reflekta nothing surprises me anymore…” he replied after a moment.  
  
“Good luck, Cat! Oh, and don’t panic!”  
  
“Why should I?” Ladybug asked me surprised.  
  
“Tikki will take care of you…” I told rather myself than him, suspecting how much he would be shocked when he found out the Ladybug’s identity. “See you later!”  
  
I jumped on the Cat’s staff, trying to overcome sickness at my stomach. I preferred walking on the ground, but there was no time for this. I had to be home before I transformed into Adrien.  
  
I landed on Marinette’s balcony just before my time was up. When my feet stood on the floor I felt transformation. I saw green flashes around me and a cool air ran down through my body. Plagg emerged immediately in front of my face and looked at me concerned. Was it possible that this little sarcastic cat was worrying about a teenager’s emotions?  
  
“Don’t panic, Pigtails…”  
  
Oh, right! Plagg’s nickname for Marinette…  
  
“I’m fine… I knew it was Adrien…” I muttered, jumping into Marinette’s bedroom.  
  
“Really?” Plagg was surprised, but to hide all hints of sensitivity he added in his normal tone: “I’m starving!”  
  
“Of course…” I reached my pocket to get some cheese for the kwami. “Even if I gave you piles of camembert you’d still be starving…”  
  
“Piles of camembert… You know my deepest dreams, Pigtails…”  
  
“No comment… Now, let’s find the Miracle Box…”  
  
“ _Find_? What do you mean by saying _‘find’_?” Plagg choked with cheese but looked at me meaningful, so I gave him another piece of camembert. “You’ve already _lost_ it?” he asked ironically.  
  
“I haven’t lost it. I hid it…”  
  
“And you forgot where?”  
  
“It’s a long story…” I muttered.  
  
At that moment my phone began ringing. There was Marinette’s picture on the screen. So Adrien had just found out. I clicked a green button.  
  
“Marinette?!” a shocked face of… well… Marinette was staring at me, but said nothing more.  
  
“Don’t panic. Just breathe!” I replied.  
  
“But… Marinette?”  
  
Not good… Apparently, Adrien’s brain stopped working.  
  
“Calm down, please… Is there Tikki?”  
  
The red kwami didn’t show up, but I heard her voice somewhere there. Oh, right! I forgot that kwami were invisible for technologies!  
  
“Can you take care of him?” I asked with concern. A panicked partner wouldn’t help me in coming back home. “I can see he didn’t take it too well…”  
  
“It’s not like that, Marinette!” Adrien replied. “It’s just…”  
  
“I know, Adrien… I know…” I cut it, although I had no idea what he wanted to say. Probably, he would start talking about our friendship and how happy he was, but surprised too. I had no time for that. I had to find the Miracle Box. “I have a problem, Tik. Can you tell me, where I should look for _you-know-what_?”  
  
“I can’t tell you…” Tikki sounded like she was really sad that she couldn’t help me. “Try to figure it out. Plagg will help. Remember he can pass through solid objects…”  
  
“If the Box was smeared with camembert he would find it within a couple of seconds…” I muttered under my breath.  
  
“Camembert? Someone has said _‘camembert’_? Plagg pricked up his ears. “And I object! I would find the Box within less than a second! If it was smeared with camembert, of course… What a shame it isn’t…”  
  
“Can you give a hint maybe?” I turned back to the phone. “Just a hint, Tikki…”  
  
“All I can tell you is that yesterday we had no time to find a perfect hiding place.” Kwami replied. “We found a tolerable one…”  
  
Woah, much better!  
  
“Why are you so calm?” Marinette, or rather Adrien, cut in.  
  
“What”? I was surprised.  
  
“You don’t look like shocked that… you know… That I am…”  
  
“It’s a long story…” I said, realising that I repeated this too often. “Don’t worry. After _‘Miraculous Ladybug’_ we both will forget about our identities.”  
  
“But… I don’t want to forget…” Adrien confessed.  
  
_‘Your bad, because you will…’_ crossed my mind. That how the spell worked. And I could be more that sure that the original Marinette would have no idea about Cat Noir’s identity.  
  
“Focus, Adrien!” I called him to order. “You must recharge Tikki. You should find some macaroons in my purse. But wait with transformation because I may need Tikki if I have some more problems with seeking. Just… Keep your fingers crossed and wish me luck!”  
  
I hung up.  
  
“I should have made you take back all those _‘just a friend’_ s!” I muttered to myself. “I swear if you said that, I’d cut myself into pieces. Or you…”  
  
I heard laugh. Plagg seemed to have fun.  
  
“It’s hilarious!”  
  
“I’m so glad to see you find it funny. But maybe let’s find the Box instead, shall we?”  
  
“What a shame you didn’t think about smearing it with camembert…”  
  
“By the way, let’s try to be quiet…” I toned down my voice. “It would be better not to draw parents’ attention. Who knows how they would react seeing a boy searching their daughter’s room…”  
  
“Especially, if it’s a love interest of their daughter…” Plagg added still amused with the situation.  
  
“He’s so blind, that I truly doubt that even if he saw all of those stuff, he would realise about her feelings.”  
  
“Her?” kwami stopped and looked at me alarmed. “You’re not Marinette!” He discovered.  
  
“Bingo! Before Juggler changed me with Cat Noir, he managed to change me with Marinette.” I explained quickly. I had no time for this. Not now. “I’m not Marinette. I’m Lena. And I really need to find this Box if I want to go back home!”  
  
“Tikki knows?”  
  
“Sure she does. She already checked me. And now… Could you please help me in returning to my life? I have no idea where that girl could hide this egg!”  
“Don’t ask _me_!” Plagg turned away from me, yet added under his breath: “But as a big fan of chaos and destruction I’d start from the biggest mess…”  
  
I looked at a pile of fabrics in the corner next to the sewing machine. Theoretically, it could be considered as a ‘tolerable’ hiding place. If I was Gabriel Agreste I wouldn’t even touch a top of this pile, not to mention about diving in it… I began searching the fabrics and other sewing stuff, one by one. After a few minutes I finally found what I had been searching for. When I picked up a big red sphere, I felt like it was vibrating. That was illogical because I wasn’t Marinette – neither internally nor in body. However, the Miracle Box seemed to feel that I was the right person. Weird.  
  
I drew a sign of _‘M’_ on the top of the sphere. I didn’t know why such a stupid idea came to my mind, but surprisingly it worked. It wasn’t the first time here, in the Miraculous universe, when my intuition led me correctly to the solution.  
  
The Box started opening, showing me the magic jewels. I didn’t know the abilities of most of them, but I remembered what I had learned about the Miraculous of Fox and the Miraculous of Turtle. I took them from the Box and then I put my hand on the top of the sphere. The Miracle Box closed, and I couldn’t believe that it worked! This time it was illogical to think that it was because of body memory – Adrien had never touched the Miracle Box nor tried to open it. So, why I managed to do it?  
  
“Seriously? Fox and Turtle?” Plagg asked in a doubtful tone.  
  
“I don’t know the others. Besides, when I saw them all, I discovered how we could defeat Juggler. And to do so, I need those two.”  
  
“Wow, I’m impressed, Pigtails…”  
  
I smiled at him. I knew I’d miss him.  
  
“Plagg, claws out!”


	9. The winner takes it all

While I was running alongside the Seine, I could compare traveling by Cat Noir’s staff and by Ladybug’s yo-yo. The latter was much more suitable for me, yet the Cat’s costume was better in absorbing jolts. I landed quietly nearby the Eiffel Tower. I hoped that Ladybug would find me before Juggler appeared.  
  
“So, how did it go, Bugaboo?” I heard a whisper next to me.  
  
“How are you feeling, Cat?” I asked instead, trying to read some emotions in Ladybug’s eyes.  
  
“I still can’t believe in what I learned! Wow, it’s really…”  
  
“Just in case…” I began in a serious tone. “Adrien… In case you still remember Ladybug’s identity after the _‘Miraculous Ladybug’_ spell, never reveal your identity in public. Even if you want to protect Marinette.”  
  
That was all I could do to prevent _‘Cat Blanc’_ storyline.  
  
“You’ve started talking about yourself in the third person…” Ladybug smiled.  
  
“Don’t you have a feeling that you’re talking to yourself when you’re talking to me?” I asked instead to avoid answering.  
  
“I’m sure I won’t confess any of my feelings to you right now. That would haunt me till the end of my life…”Adrien-Ladybug joked.  
  
“If only Plagg could see that… I think that would kill him…”  
  
“By the way! Was he nice for you?”  
  
“Of course! He was so cute!”  
  
“Er… Plagg?”  
  
“Sure. You know, he’s a very sensitive little cat… If you can see through all those layers of sarcasm… And I think he’s very attached to you…” I admitted. “OK, Cat! Let’s go back to work. I’m going to sleep in my bed tonight, so let’s get Juggler! Here you are!” I handed two miraculouses to Ladybug.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“We need Alya and Nino.”  
  
“But… Hawkmoth knows their identities… Maybe we’ll try to combine our miraculouses with…”  
  
“No. I need them here. If my plan works, we’ll defeat Juggler. Besides, Hawkmoth won’t expect that we’ll ask our friends for help. Please, take those miraculouses to them and hurry back here.”  
  
“But… Why me?”  
  
‘ _Because I don’t know the address…_ ’ came across my mind.  
  
“It was always Ladybug who was giving them miraculouses. Let it be as it used to be. Oh, just tell them to focus on their costumes to be different than before. To mislead Hawkmoth.”  
  
“Do you think it’ll work?”  
  
I was sure it would work. I had checked that on myself when I had to recreate Ladybug’s costume as it was originally designed by Marinette. That should work when someone wanted to create a new one too.  
  
“The costume is what you really want to, isn’t it? If Alya and Nino take care of new outfits, we’ll have a new Rena Rouge and a new Carapace… Meanwhile, I’ll work on details of the plan…”  
  
“I’ll be right back, M’Lady!” Ladybug saluted and disappeared in the darkness.  
  
I found a safe shelter and waited. After a quarter or so Ladybug came back accompanied by two new superheroes. Alya had loose hair that partly covered her face. Her outfit was different – it looked rather like a short flamenco dress than like an overcoat. Nino looked like a real Ninja killer – hooded and masked.  
  
“Great!” I said satisfied. “Now, listen to the plan…”  
  
“Wait a sec… What?” Alya interrupted. “Since when Cat Noir is the strategy guy? You’ve finally grown up to let him do this?” she asked Ladybug.  
  
“Let’s call it a _compromise…_ ” Adrien laughed.  
  
“You haven’t told them, Cat?” I was surprised.  
  
“What should she…” Alya began. “No, wait… Why is Cat Noir calling you _‘Cat’_?” she asked Ladybug.  
  
“I didn’t know I should tell them…”  
  
“It’s crucial to succeed… OK, listen up… Juggler can move souls between bodies. He exchanged me with Cat Noir.”  
  
Alya gasped, and Nino half-grunted half-chuckled. I winked at Ladybug.  
  
“We need you here not only for the mission, but also to mislead Hawkmoth about your identities. He must start thinking that I’ve found new holders for the Miraculous of Fox and of Turtle. Have you worked out your new names?”  
  
“I’ll be Jade Defender.” Nino suggested. “I wanted to pay tribute to Jade Turtle.”  
  
I was moved hearing that. It was kind of symbolic gesture but so meaningful.  
  
“I wanted to be Flame Dancer, but _someone_ made fun of this name…” Alya said, narrowing her eyes ominously when she glanced at her boyfriend. “So, it seems that I’ll be Flame Enchantress. But… I really miss Rena Rouge…”  
  
“Let’s keep it temporary…” I smiled trying to give her some comfort. “Now, focus! Flame Enchantress has to hide. You’ll create an illusion where Ladybug and Cat Noir regained their bodies. Ladybug must convince Juggler that she broke his spell. Jade Defender will create a shield to protect the illusion from a new spell, because that will reveal the trick. I hope Juggler will take the bait and will focus on the fight with the illusion. Then Cat and I may try to take over his wand, baton or whatever it is… Ladybug, you have to call your _‘Lucky charm’_. Without it the _‘Miraculous Ladybug’_ spell won’t work and we won’t be able to go back to our bodies. I’ll try to destroy the akuma object.”  
  
“You think it’s the wand?” Ladybug asked.  
  
I remembered _‘Cat Blanc’_ episode again where Ladybug couldn’t find the object where the akuma was hiding. This time we didn’t have a second chance. Not with Juggler… He was too clever.  
  
“Honestly? I have no idea what else it could be…” I admitted. “So, let’s get to work! Good luck, you all!” I said and then I added under my breath. “And… See you in the other life, Cat…”  
  
We took our positions. I felt like a spectator. It wasn’t anything weird for me, Lena, but for Adrien it had to be tough observing Ladybug and Cat Noir playing their roles. For the last half an hour he’d been calling Cat Noir by a name ‘Bugaboo’. Now, he saw both of us doubled.  
  
We didn’t wait too long for Juggler. He appeared surrounded by dust, laughing at superheroes.  
  
“Oh, my poor super-kids! You’ve recharged?” he scoffed at superheroes.  
  
“Better! We’ve regained our bodies!” Ladybug shouted with satisfaction.  
  
“What? No! It’s impossible!” supervillain yelled. “I exchanged your bodies! You have no power to revert my spell!”  
  
He swung with his wand but this time smoky spheres vanished when they reached a green dome created by Jade Defender. Juggler swore and tried to turned around to transfer himself under the dome. But he failed. His right hand was captured by Ladybug’s yo-yo, and a second later his wand was caught by a red black-dotted lasso. I was watching, speechless, Ladybug keeping supervillain tied with her yo-yo while her left hand swayed the lasso to snatch the wand out of Juggler’s palm and to passed it in my direction. Where that boy had learned that?!  
  
Defeating Juggler was a mere formality. I summoned the Cataclysm and the wand turned into dust revealing the akuma. Ladybug captured the black butterfly and cleansed it. Seconds later we could see Thomas Astruc sitting on the ground, totally confused.  
  
“You’ve saved me again…” he muttered. “Thank you!”  
  
“You’re welcome…” Ladybug grinned.  
  
“I see you have new superhero-mates.” Thomas noticed. “I don’t remember those…”  
  
“These are _new_ holders of miraculouses…” I explained.  
  
I didn’t want to ask him if he liked the way I messed up his universe. He’d probably get upset and was akumatised again. But I could congratulate myself – my theory of a supervillain was correct. But Tikki would say that it was magic. All in all, I wasn’t sure of anything anymore…  
  
“Could you tell us, what happened?” Ladybug asked.  
  
No, better not!  
  
“The last thing I remember was a story… My assistant gave me that to read…” Thomas said, and I felt faint. So, now I knew why it was me… Thomas had to read one of my fanfics. Great… “That was the story about your fight against Oblivio… Re-written…”  
  
Let me guess… _‘Not so oblivious anymore’_?  
  
“But none of us remembers what happened that day…” Ladybug blurted out. Damn you, Cat! _Neither_ of us! Not ‘ _none_ of us’! We should keep Alya and Nino’s identities secret!  
  
“Er…” I cleared my throat and kneeled down next to Thomas. “Did you like that rewritten story?” I couldn’t miss the opportunity to ask.  
  
“Yeah. And that made me angry…”  
  
So, I could die happy now. What a shame I couldn’t put those words in a frame…  
  
“Next time, please hire the author instead of sending her for a trip…” I whispered and winked at him. “OK, Cat!” I stood up and looked at Ladybug. “It’s time for going home…”  
  
My partner nodded and gripped the red lasso. She threw it in the air with the spell _‘Miraculous Ladybug’_. At the last moment, I saluted like Cat Noir had done so many times before and whispered:  
  
“It’s been an honour…”  
  
* * *  
  
I knew it worked, even before I opened my eyes. I just felt my own body. My face was hidden in my palms and I felt my husband’s hand on my arms.  
  
“Lena?” he asked me, and I could hear a tension in his voice.  
  
I was so moved that I couldn’t say a word. Instead, I fell into his arms.  
  
“You got me. I have no clue what’s going on here…” he murmured.  
  
“I’m back…” I whispered happy. “I assume you had a little end of the world today?”  
  
“You spent half a day in the bathroom, and then you were talking about Marinette, Tikki and Master Fu. All day long. I think you need a break from your fanfics…”  
  
“Yeah… I think that too. But at first, I have to write the last one. You won’t believe what happened to me…”

THE END ;-)


End file.
